Insignificant Moments
by peanut0565
Summary: AU. It is those insignificant moments that you don't think about, that make up history. One slight alteration starts a new path. But all in all, the path ends up at the same spot as the others would have. It is destiny for some things to happen.


_Fuck, This is NOT happening..._

He gripped the steering wheel tighter then he had ever done before, his knuckles white as he kept one eye trained on the road ahead of him, and another trained on the rear view window. Adrenaline was pumping through every vein in his hand as he let out a half angry half frightened snarl.

Heidi was tensed up in the passengers seat, equally white knuckled hands wrapped around the door handle and arm rest. She was calling his name, glancing between the road and the SUV tailing far to close for comfort behind them.

"Hold on!" He shouted, controlling the level and sound of his voice was the least of his worries at the moment. He jerked the steering wheel to right, to avoid the divider. Unfortunately, at the speed the car was traveling at, it caused it to spin sideways, crashing into the divider, driver's side first.

Nathan felt a violent jerk, sending him into Heidi, and letting go of the wheel. Barrels flew over them, spraying them with water, then finally making contact with the actual concrete divider. He felt another jerk, sending him back into his former position before the car was bent in two. With the force of the car door bending in wards and Nathan felt the impact, also heard several of his own bones crunching against the connection. He bent sideways and hit his head against the concrete before being shot back like a sling shot into a normal sitting position.

Before he knew it the commotion was over and done with. He slowly looked over to his wife. She was unconscious, leaning forward against the glove compartment, He couldn't see if she was seriously hurt from this position.

_Heidi..._

He wanted to reach out to her, but before he could his eyes closed against his own will, and the pain dragged him into the darkness. Last thing he felt and heard his head hitting the car horn on the steering wheel and then nothing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last thing she remembered was Nathan telling her to hold on. She sat up slowly, putting her hand on her head, feeling the gash on there, then did a mental check of her body. She is fairly certain that her one leg is broken, and it hurt like hell.

Within a second it dawned on her that the car horn was blaring, and Nathan. She looked over to him, and couldn't hold back a screech. It was a scarring sight to see one's husband face first into the steering wheel, and the side of the car pushed inward, into him.

"Nathan." She called to him urgently, reaching out and pulling him back enough for the horn to making itself known. She stifled back a sob as he limply leaned back against the seat, his head lolling with no control to her side. The one side was covered in blood, so much so that she couldn't tell where the wound was.

"Oh god." She breathed, suddenly remembering to call the ambulance. Her hands fiddled around agitatedly as searched for her cell phone. After a few moments of eternity she whipped it out, almost breaking it in the process.

It took nearly ten minutes on the phone for the ambulance to come.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She hadn't seen Nathan since they rushed him into the trauma room, and she was rushed into a different one. She wasn't quite as serious, so there were only two doctors with her. She kept asking about her husband's status as they checked her over, and asked who they could contact.

After a moment of thought she said to call her brother-in-law; Peter. She would have called her mother-in-law, Angela, but she was watching the boys, and she didn't want to disrupt her boys' sleeping patterns. It was quite late at night.

After that she was told she had a concussion that required her to stay in the bed for the time being, a broken leg and a sprained wrist. After that she was left alone to her thoughts.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Within two hours Peter came rushing through the door. He looked like he woke up and just through on some cloths, which probably was the case. The expression on his face was one of panic, and slight relief at the sight of Heidi.

"Peter." She greeted him in a small tired voice.

"Heidi. How are you?" He asked moving into the room, and taking a seat next to her.

"As well as can be expected... Still no news on Nathan..." She added quietly, knowing full well that he wanted to know about his brother.

"He was so injured, Peter, I couldn't wake him up..." She mumbled quietly, seeking comfort. He complied by wrapping his arms around her, lending her a shoulder to cry on. They always had a good friendship, since she would usually side with him when Nathan scrutinized Peter for anything and everything.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After four hours of painfully waiting they finally found some solace. The doctor came in, and had asked Peter if He could speak with Heidi alone, but she was adamant about keeping the youngest Petrelli male around. He was a comforting presence.

The doctor hesitated then went on with the explanation. Nathan had survived, and was stable now. But...There was always a but. He was in a coma, and his right side was more or less crushed. The next couple of months would be crucial to his recovery, with evenly spaced surgeries for his bones to properly heal, and at least a half a year of physiotherapy if he's lucky. With all that, he should be able to get most movements back.

_Hopefully_.


End file.
